jeremiah_greenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ducklord Association
The Ducklord Association is a corporation formed by one of our almighty creators, Ducklord. Current President and CEO of the company is Ducklord of course. The Ducklord Association was made to make money purely for Ducklord. How you may ask? Everything. This company owns Microsoft, General Electric, Viacom, Google, FUNimation, etc. Every company in Great Britain, China, France, Germany, Japan and Russia is controlled by the Ducklord Association, and making so called "Donations to the company." What does DA create the most? Anime, doujinshi, coffee makers, pilot lights, German sausages, genetically modified plants, etc. But mostly, the DA has made a living off of publishing Anime, Doujinshi, and well... Porn Mags. How did the DA start? There is a reason the DA specializes in Anime and "Research magazines". DA first published its first magazine on the streets of Rome in the new testament years. It is rumored that Ducklord himself sold his "Research" to Jesus for 3 gold shekels. The DA became mainstream after the logo started appearing in the intro of 北斗の拳'' (Fist of the North Star)'' in 1989. Ever since then, the DA has been receiving "Donations" up to 4 billion big ones in revenue. The DA's logo resembles the German flag because Germany was founded on the base of the DA's wealth. Biggest economical breakthrough? The Charlotte Dunois animatronic, built by the DA of France to protect Jaydon-Kun the Half Vampire and Ducklord at all times. Based on the character from Infinite Stratos, Charlotte Dunois was one of the cutest characters in the show by Ducklord's opinion. So... sorry for the panty shot. This animatronic can be very realistic at times, VERY REALISTIC. I never said that this wiki was child friendly. Also don't get any ideas. Ducklord will not violently remove your organs but surgically while wide awake. Partnership with Jaydon-kun EXPUNGED THIS TEXT WAS TAKEN DOWN BY JAYDONCORP OF CAMADIA FOR INFRINGEMENT. Dafaq is JaydonCorp? The rival of the DA. Created by Jaydon-kun to lawsuit everyone in the world. Technacally Ducklord and Jaydon-kun are rivals in business. Anymore information between the DA's rivals are CLASSIFIED. (And I seriously love bold text.) Don't break the laws we set in our contracts. Do you wanna know what happens when you fuck with our corporation? Here is the list printed out irl. Article 01- Infringement of our copyrighted content will be sentenced by 2 hours in Jaydonland. Article 02- Second infringement to our copyrighted content will sentence you to a live cancer cell injection without anesthetics. (Cutting open whatever the cancer cells come from and inserting the cells into the tissue. Article 03- Last infringement to our copyrighted content will sentence you to a vasectomy with out anesthetics, also leaving your balls cut open. (Yeah i'd be done.) We used to own this wiki didn't we? Don't worry, Charlotte Dunois will take care of the hackers at JaydonCorp. Also we have outfitted the Laura Bodewig animatronic to be ours. That's some sleeper agent shit right there. *'UPDATE* WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY SABOTAGED THE LAURA ANIMATRONIC. '''Well, someone left some '''Weiß Flüssigkeit' all over the cute little thing. This is like a freaking SCP, it's so cute. There is something cuter than this however. (If Ducklord saw the I typed that sentence, I would have lost my job and gotten my playboy stash stolen. After all, Playboy is owned by the DA. And Now, a message from Ducklord himself. Who wants to join my harem of 2000? Only contains 3 yanderes so far. Including one of my husbands -------------------------------------------------------------------> Email me at eatdicks@urafaggot.de Or peiceofshit@example.co.jp